Love, Lust, or Pain?
by SunlightMoonlightStarlight
Summary: When Sakura first came to Middle School, she vowed to never have anything to do with love ever again. But when she ends up sitting next to a boy named Syaoran, she wonders if he was worth breaking her vow... Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight- Hi! Thanks for stopping by! This story was generally by me, but I couldn't of done it without my good friends Momiji and KreativeKerol!

Moonlight- Well we don't own CCS, but CLAMP does. We're just using them to help describe the story.

Sunlight- No sue! Enjoy!

* * *

Hello, I am Tomoyo Daidouji. I am just entering the second semester of Middle School and wow, has things gotten wild. All those rumors, all that drama that those self centered kids cause up. Every detail of the fake and real facts… and all that homework! 

So I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here, talking about all of this when I should be studying. Well let me ask you a question; whether you believe in love or not, (certainly I do), what's your definition of love?

I'm here to talk to you about my good friend, Sakura Kinomoto- and may you be asking what's so special about her?

So let's start from the beginning…

Love, lust, or pain?

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

"Bye Touya!" I waved off to my brother.

It was my first day here at Tomede Middle School, (a/n- hey! I couldn't think of anything else) I knew a lot of people from my Elementary School were coming here, but I felt like a freakin' idiot who just walked into some party full of drunk strangers. Yeah, it sucked badly.

I followed a group of kids into the main office and –I think- saw teachers literally run over by new coming 6th graders, 7th graders (trying to) have a decent conversation with the teachers.

"Walk on the right!" I heard this one lady shout. 'I guess she's the principle?,' I thought, purposely walking on the left to get my class schedule. (a/n- like my school spirit?) Eh… science. Great. Well… Room 115, here I come.

.::Tomoyo P.O.V::.

Oh wait! Sorry! Let me fully introduce my best friend here- her name is Sakura Kinomoto (as you know), also in Middle School (as you know again). She got at school early, so hold on before you run in circles about that. Oh and Sakura?… She's awesome! She's real pretty, even if she denies it. She has soft brown hair with this huge, innocent, emerald eyes. I don't remember how we became friends… she fell or something? (a/n- clumsy much?) Oh, the story! As I was saying…

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

---

'Just great. I walk these halls again but in the opposite direction, the damn principle made me walk on the damn right, and I'm going to damn SCIENCE class. What an adventure!,' I thought sarcastically. 'Hope she doesnt have layers and layers of make-up on her face like that other teacher,' I coughed. 'HOE! WHERE IS ROOM 115??'

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

"Oh shit! Late for school!" I cursed quietly as I walked away from the tan car. I was pretty nervous, I mean, all my old friends went to different schools, and like I said (or cursed) I was freakin' late for school. What more? I had no idea where to go!

"Maybe I should find a new friend…" I thought as I walked through the 7th grade doors.

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed with a hug as she entered through the doorway. I was getting pretty bored sitting in these multi-colored chairs we call science freedom.

"Sakura! Long time no see! Let me see your schedule!" she replied with a giggle, swiping the piece of paper in my hand. I watched her eager eyes glance back and forth the two papers, and just as I was about hypnotized, she jumped up and tackled me with another laugh,

"We're in the same classes!" she cheered as she hugged me to death.

"Tomoyo! You know we've always been in the same classes!" I replied back.

"I know, but this is middle school! Oh I'm so excited we're in the same classes!"

I wonder what she ate to make her so hyper. Or maybe it was just her again.

* * *

Sunlight- Ehe. Sorry it was so short and boring. Next one will be better, I hope. Nothing really happened in this one, but its a start. Review please! 

Moonlight- Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight- Hi again! 2nd chapter. Hope it's not so short like last time.

Sunlight- Haha. Well enjoy. R&R.

Just a reminder:

"omg I'm talking!"

'you can't hear my thoughts, right..'

-waves-

--

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

'Freakin' old wrinkly teacher. Oh my god this class is weird. How OLD is she??,' I thought with a smirk. She was so fucking bad at teaching… What kind of assignment is this?? Shape designs? Tiling? Boring! (except the fact my table was flicking shapes up to the ceiling) I don't know what everyone thought of her, but me? She has the most annoying voice for all I care, and looks like a Michael Jackson treehugger! I'm not being hatin' or anything, but sick!! 'I wonder why this class is going so slow… the clock is broken for all the flying shit I care!!'

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

The loud bell started us as it echoed through each class and the hallways. Oh my god; this jacket I'm wearing is KILLING me!! And the teacher is too! She's teaching pretty nicely though… Not the best I've seen… -cough cough- I couldn't help but sit up straight… I mean… freakin' nervous here! When she closed the door it was like she was trapping us in there to murder us all… I mean… her face? Ok maybe it wasn't that scary… But ok… Tomoyo seems kind of strained too... Tomoyo... Tomoyo! Breathe! The teacher isn't that scary! Ok, the make-up on her face kind of disturbs me, and her EYES, oh my god. Ewww!!!! -sweat drop- The clock! Oh my god! Move!

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

"Ok class… Since we've all just came back from summerbreak, we may be a little shaky with our brains…"

'Like she has one one.'

"… But of course, we are still in school here, so let's try getting to know each other…"

'Ha! Know you? Been there, Ms. Michael Jackson.'

"… So… attendance! Is 'Shee-aww-ohh-rannn' here?" the teacher attempted with a struggle.

The whole class cracked up to the teachers remark. I on the other hand just shyly raised my hand up a bit.

"It's pronounced 'Syaoran,' " I said with a light blush of embarassment.

"Oh, well you should have told me that earlier Mr. Shee-aww-ohh-rannn," the teacher said with a "your fault" look.

'What the hell?' I thought. Great. The teacher I'm putting up with here can't pronounce my name, I have to deal with her for the WHOLE year, and I guess she's going to start being bitchy at me now. (a/n- sorry for all the language here guys!)

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

Haha! Whoever he is, the teacher just called him what? _Shee-aww-ohh-rannn?_ Hilarious! Hmm… he says his name is Syaoran? I love that name… but eh? I don't even know him.

"Miiisssss… Sakura Kinomoto?" the teacher asked, looking up.

"Here," I said sitting up a bit and raising my hand. Ok, not raising… more like…putting it up for one second and back down on my head? Eh… good start.

"Lovely name," the teacher said with a smile.

"Ehe…" I said nervously. A small giggle went around the class. Eh, so much for a girl with a lovely name. Her smile was the most DISGUSTING smile I've ever seen. Hoe, has she ever heard of brushing her teeth? Gross…

"Tomoyo?" the teacher inquired.

"Right here, ma'am!" Tomoyo said with a slight smile, tilting her head. The teacher smiled back.

"Innocent my ass," I whispered to her next to me.

"The horns are just there to hold the halo," she said with her guiltless smile. Oh do I hate her so much for that.

"Alright class!" the teacher started all of a sudden. "That took longer than I thought," she mumbled loudly, but shot up quickly with a "Let's start with our first assignement of the year: we are going to learn about the symmetry of tiles! Yay!" Ok now THAT scared me… I mean.. she talks so freaking loud that her whisper could be heard across the room, and her "yay" sounded so freaking fake! Just thinking about it gives me chills…

--

Sunlight- Hey guys! This is getting a little boring, right? So we're going to cut this short, all the way to where the action really starts. So don't click that back button yet.

Moonlight- Yeah it is… I mean… oh forget it.

Sunlight- Haha. You have proof there. Next chappie will be super duper more interesting! I promise! (yeah I know I said that last time)


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight- Hey people! Sorry for that lame 2nd chapter, and it was kind of… well you know… very cuss word-ish! Haha…

Moonlight- Thanks to our reviewers for well... reviewing! We won't list the reviewers just yet since the story just came in but just know who you are!

Very appreciated! Keep reading!

Sunlight- And just a reminder- we're skipping over to where everything really starts, so sit tight. –sweatdrop-

--

-Flashback-

"Hey Tomoyo! We're changing seats today!"

"Really? I can't wait!" Tomoyo replied excitedly.

"Oh hey! Teacher's announcing seats right now… Shhh.." Sakura said as Tomoyo turned back around and anxiously watched the teacher point to each seat, naming people off as she went along. When she was done, everyone got excited.

"C'mon, Tomoyo! Let's go to our new seats!" Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired of turning around just to talk to you!" she smiled back.

"Oh be quiet!"

-End flashback-

"Oh yeah, my AIM?" Syaoran asked his friend Eriol next to him. So maybe he did make friends. (a/n- just for you guys who are a little shaky out there, AIM is AOL Instant Messenger)

"Oh my god, Tomoyo, you're too silly," Sakura said with a grunt.

"You guys talking about AIM?" she asked as if she didn't hear me. Syaoran, who was two desks over, glanced towards us with a surprise.

"Cool!" she continued. "Add me," she said as she walked to them, took out a pen, and did her quick little fancy signature along with her AIM screen name.

"Oh hey! Add me too!" I said cheerfully, writing my name just plain but unique, while adding my screen name. "Saa-kuurr-raaa… there." Syaoran and his friend Eriol just gave each other two shocked looks, but just shrugged it off while Syaoran said, "I'll be on tonight," with a shining look in his eye.

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

His eyes! So **cute**! Ahh... but he's just a classmate. Whatever. But I guess I'll have someone to talk to today…

-Later that night at 9-

OhSoSakuraBlossom: hey

OhSoSakuraBlossom: you're syaoran, right?

SyaoranLi: yeah. (a/n- couldn't think of a screen name)

SyoaranLi: youre sakura?

OhSoSakuraBlossom: yep

OhSoSakuraBlossom: so how are you today?

SyaoranLi: good... school sucked, and I'm kind of cold right now.

OhSoSakuraBlossom: haha- not me! I have my nice warm blanky…

SyaoranLi: I wish I still had my blanky. Last I saw it was when I was four or five. :'(

OhSoSakuraBlossom: oh… really? that's sad.

'Whoa,' I thought. 'Getting deep already? Maybe he's worth i- what am I thinking? I'm not gonna be so foolish again and have boys leave me hanging again.'

SyaoranLi: shit shit shit

OhSoSakuraBlossom: eh?

SyaoranLi: g2g

SyaoranLi has signed out 9:24:37.

"Well, bye to you too then," I whispered with a little sorrow, waving to my computer screen. Eh, since when did I care? And when did I start waving to my computer??

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

"Haha," I chuckled to myself. 'That girl was something odd. Hmm... maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow.

-So the next day in language arts, reading, and social studies class (aka Block class)-

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she got her stuff settled to her seat.

"Hey, Sakura…" Syaoran said a little unsure.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked a little concerned, tilting her head,

"Nah," Syaoran shrugged off.

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

Syaoran's eyes! Gosh! So freaking **cute**! Something in his eyes… hesitation? Something _is_ on his mind… but oh well. Why do I care? He's just a new friend that I met, nothing more, and nothing less. Why should I be into what he thinks or what he says? And why does my heart say otherwise?

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

Hey… that girl is kind of… pretty? Bleh! How the fuck could I be thinking things like that? (a/n- and tell me how would've he known he was wrong?)

"Hey Sakura. Do you have a green color pencil?"

"Mmhmm. Here yah go!"

"Thanks," I blushed.

'Now what the fuck was that? Oh god. Am I blushing?'

"Syaoran… Syaoran!" Eriol motioned, waving his hand in my face. "What are you thinking? 'Bout that lady over there? Sakura, is it?"

"Shut up, Eriol! I'm not thinking about her."

"Right… Oww!"

"Shut up."

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

Boy was I bored. Coloring wasn't as fun as preschool when you didn't have to color inside the lines. Blehness.

"Hey Syaoran… don't you wish sometimes there was just no school, and you could just spend time with your friends? Well I mean people going to school, without the school part?"

"Haha yeah. That would be awesome," he beamed. As soon as he responded, he grew a faint blush and turned away, unaware of what he was talking about.

"You ok, Syaoran?"

"Yeah. Keep coloring."

"Ok…" I doubt what he told me.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

Why. Was. I. Freaking. Out. Like. That? _Why_ do I care? I've got to stop thinking about her; she's nothing special, and I just met her! Whatever.

I mean… girls have liked me all my life. They weren't the "type" for me though… sometimes I even have to be their boyfriend, even if I don't really like them. Why was she so different? Why was it her that gave me a weird feeling in my stomach, and her who made me say things without regret?

Why did _she_ make me feel like… me?

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

What the heck? What's up with my cute litt- I mean, Syaoran over there? He was… kind of… staring into space? I wonder what was on his mind… I admit… Syaoran was a pretty cool guy… and.. I actually _like him_. I promised myself to leave that stuff alone though! Why do I feel so confused? Ahh! Help!!

–ding. No not dong, ding. Lightbulb.-

Only one way to find out…

"Syoaran?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare."

--

Sunlight- Leave you hanging there? Haha, don't worry; I'll try to get the next update in by tomorrow (Jan. 20,2007) but I'm going to sleepover at a friends house, so it might even be until Monday. (Jan. 22,2007) A very special day.

Moonlight- Please review! Reviewers encourage us to keep writing, so more reviews, more updates. Thanks.

Sunlight- Did I mention this story is kind of what happened to me? Yep. Thats what got me into it. One night I just got up and wrote down the beginning of the story. Not everything is the same, I mean I had to change some parts for all you awesome readers out there. Keep reading!

Moonlight- Sorry if this story is a little too dramatic! -sweatdrop-


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight- And thanks to our reviewers!

Moonlight-

carol(:

BubbleGumz

pinksilk

Lynne102

MoonLove Angel

SnowCharms

dbzgtfan2004

animeboy-12

Chikka Li

Sunlight- Keep reading to the bottom. There's some news there. Enjoy!

--

-Flashback-

Only one way to find out...

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

-End flashback-

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

I blinked a few times in total shock. First feeling awkward, then just coloring, and now what did she say? _Truth or dare_? How random was that? What should I say? And why did she ask?? I should stop with these questions...

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

Answer the question! I mean, how else was I gonna tell him how I felt... go up to him and say, "I like you. Do you like me?" No way! and wait- I like him??? What?? And why is Syaoran so speechless?

.::Syoaran P.O.V::.

"T-t-truth..." I said nervously.

"What! You have to say dare!" Sakura shot at me suddenly, sitting upright.

"Why?" I asked with a serious look.

"I don't know... j-just.. fine. Truth," she stuttered.

"Ok... so what's your truth question?" I said slowly.

"If... you had to choose in the whole class... who would you go out with?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Rate... Tomoyo on a scale of 1-10!"

"W-what?" Tomoyo asked, looking up shakily.

"Uhh... I don't really know her..." I said with an unsure look.

"Oh come onnnnn!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine. 4," I said without thinking.

"What?? 4?? Tomoyo is better than 4!!" Sakura said, yelling at me for being so stupid. Damn was she cute like that.

"Yeah, I am SO better than a 4!!" Tomoyo added clearly.

"Whatever," I said.

"So... if Tomoyo is a 4... who's better?" Sakura asked curiously, tilting her head like she always does.

"You."

"Oh... Wait what?" she asked stunned, sitting upright and giving me this "are you serious?" look.

"Yes, you," I said, unsure what to say. Wait... what DID I say?

"Oh... why?" she asked nervously.

"Well... just 'cause."

"Oh... Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hey! YOU truth or dare?"

"Uhh... truth..."

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

No way was I gonna say dare. What would he ask? Don't wanna imagine. Besides, he didn't say dare yet!

"Uhh... ok... who would YOU go out with in this class??" Syaoran taunted.

"Ugh I hate you!" I said as I leaned over and playfully hit him.

"Aww come on you know you don't."

And WHAT was that?

"Eh?" I said a little unsure.

"Haha nevermind. Truth or-"

"No, YOU truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Haha ask out anyone in the class!"

"What?"

"You heard me! ANYONE in the class!"

I think this might get fun.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

Who would I go out with in the class? I wouldn't want to say her!

I watched her shining emerald eyes stare at me like I was this adorable, little puppy about to jump on her. Yeah, that one look.

"Uhhh… Tomoyo this is a dare. Will you go out with me? Ha!" I said briefly as I pointed my finger at Sakura.

"What? That was NOT fair!" she pouted kind of… disappointed?

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

"Uhhh… Tomoyo this is a dare. Will you go out with me? Ha!" he said pointing at me. 'Why didn't he ask me?… I mean… uhh…' I thought as I lowered my eyes, resting my head on my hand.

"Truth or dare," I said trying to take away my thoughts.

"Uhh… truth."

"Who do you like??"

"No one."

"Liar!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh hu- hey!" Syaoran said, catching me fool him.

"So you're lying. Who do you like?"

"Why?"

"Hints?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaase?" I pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Fine. She's in this class."

--

Sunlight- Hey guys. Guess what? Another person is coming into our little account here; so our name will be changed to "SunlightMoonlightStarlight" or something like that... so don't be alarmed.

Moonlight- Ok so you won't see our lame names here anymore. -sweatdrop-

Sunlight- Haha. And sorry for the late update guys! I was over at a friend's house (Moonlight's house -sweatdrop-) and my Internet was down a little when I got home. Well please review! Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- Thanks to the reviewers! And please enjoy the story! (:

--

-Flashback-

"So you're lying. Who do you like?"  
"Why?"  
"Hints?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pleeeaase?" I pleaded with puppy eyes.  
"Fine. She's in this class."

-End Flashback-

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

In this class? He doesn't know much people here… Scratch that. He doesn't know many _girls_ here, so it could either be… me or To-  
"It's Tomoyo isn't it!" I assumed eagerly.  
"W-what?" Syaoran asked looking up shakily.  
"So it is!" –does happy dance in chair-  
"No it isn't!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"No she isn't!"  
"Than whoooo?" I rejoiced in his face.  
"Gah!"

_Intercom- Hello students. 6th grade lunch will begin shortly. Please stay in your class until your teacher dismisses you. Walk on the right. Thank you._

'Why do we have to wait for the teacher to dismiss us?' I thought with a fake sob.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

'Tomoyo? How could she think Tomoyo?' I thought with a little twitch.  
"Syaoran… what are you twitching about… you're not twitching about Tomoyo are you? I thought you liked her!" Sakura shouted at me.  
"I don't like her!" I shouted back.  
"Fine. Don't gotta yell," she said fake crying.  
"Better not cry on me," I said coldly.  
"Waahhhh!!!!!" she whimpered.  
"Please don't cry…"  
"Syke!!! Haha!!!" she shot up, pointing at me.  
"…"  
"Teehee!"

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

"Yay!! Lunch!" I heard Tomoyo cheer.  
"Tomoyo, it's October; how can you being cheering about lunch now?" I asked cheapishly.  
"Because! FOOD!"  
"You got a point there."  
"Hey Syaoran's coming!"  
"Uh-oh."  
"Syaoran! Sakura has something to tell you!"  
"I do?" I asked nervously.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

She has something to tell me? Uh... huh…  
"Yeah?" I wondered as I walked up to them.  
"Hi," she said with a huge fake grin.  
"Hi…" I said waving slowly.  
"TRUTH OR DARE," Sakura shot in my face, dragging my arm to a table.  
"Truth?"  
"NOOO SAY DARE!"  
"Dare…"  
"KISS ANY GIRL IN THE CLASS!"  
"Why?"  
"It's a dare! Come onnnnn!" Sakura whined.  
"She drunk or something?" I asked Tomoyo, as I pointed to Sakura ignoring her.  
"Haha no," Tomoyo replied innocently.  
"Sakura truth or dare?"  
"NOO YOU HAVE TO KISS A GIRL FIRST."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"KISS A GIRL."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"KISS A GIRL."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!!!"  
"Who do you like?"  
"Why!!!!"  
"It's a truth question," I taunted using her words back at her.  
"Someone!!"  
"Oh come on… what's his name?"  
"Who said it was a him?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Haha gotcha!!!!"  
"… Hints!"  
"He also in our class! Ok I want another hint!"  
"She has black hair," I said while we entered the library. The library isn't the best place to hang out but no one goes there and we chase each other around the bookshelves, and the librarian never cares. "Are you gonna let go of my arm now?""Never!! Another hint!"  
"What??? I'm supposed to get another hint!"  
"Fine! He's asian!"  
"A lot of the kids here are asian!"  
"Not all of them!" she countered, sticking her tongue out at me.

.::Sakura P.O.V::

Wee!! I wanna know who Syaoran likes! Ahh! The bell! Noooo!!!…

-Later afterschool-

OhSoSakuraBlossom: hey guys!  
Iwantmycamcorder: hi!  
MeiMei: wassup?  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: i had soo much fun at lunch today!!  
Iwantmycamcorder: how? all i saw you do was hang on syaoran's arm laughing like crazy  
MeiMei: i bet she likes him!  
Iwantmycamcorder: yeah!! sakura and syaoran!  
MeiMei: haha that sounds so kawaii!!  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: shut up guys! all we did was ask each other ToD  
Iwantmycamcorder: oh, and what may those Qs be??  
MeiMei: haha go tomoyo!  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: you guys are such losers. I g2g. bye.  
Iwantmycamcorder: byebye!  
MeiMei: cya!

Just as I was about to sign off…

SyaoranLi: wassupOhSoSakuraBlossom: oh hi! i didn't know you were online!  
SyaoranLi: were you just about to go?  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: yeah, but i think i can stay on for a while  
SyaoranLi: ok. truth or dare?  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: do you have to annoy me both at school AND on the computer???  
SyaoranLi: no please tell me... who do you like  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: why do you care??  
SyaoranLi: you said it was someone in the class  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: and??  
SyaoranLi: you said he had amber eyes  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: ..and????  
SyaoranLi: you said you talked to him daily.  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: your point is… ?  
SyaoranLi: tell me who it is D:  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: why?? Hey i should go soon…  
SyaoranLi: do i know him??  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: don't you know the class?  
SyaoranLi: tell me.

Iwantmycamcorder: hey sakura! Still online? i thought you had to go…  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: well yeah i'm just leaving now. Bye.  
Iwantmycamcorder: ok well ttyt!

OhSoSakuraBlossom: i g2g. bye.  
SyaoranLi: promise me you'll tell tomorrow.  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: why do you care?!  
SyaoranLi: a hint????  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: … he's one of the only guys i ever talk to.  
SyaoranLi: is it me????  
OhSoSakuraBlossom: bye.

OhSoSakuraBlossom has signed out 3:24:27

--  
a/n- Hi guys! So who do you think Sakura likes? Or Syaoran? Haha... review please! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight - Thank you for the reviews everyone! Ok maybe it is obvious Sakura and Syaoran like it each other BUT there's a twist sometime… oops? Haha ok keep reading! Thanks!

Moonlight- Has anyone noticed any of the typos Sunlight has made lately?

Sunlight- And sorry for the super late updates guys! I guess I was too busy with my schedule..? Oh well; here's the story anyways.

--

-Flashback-

OhSoSakuraBlossom: i g2g. bye.

SyaoranLi: promise me you'll tell tomorrow.

OhSoSakuraBlossom: why do you care?!

SyaoranLi: a hint????

OhSoSakuraBlossom: … he's one of the only guys i ever talk to.

SyaoranLi: is it me????

OhSoSakuraBlossom: bye.

OhSoSakuraBlossom has signed out 3:24:27 

-End Flashback-

-Next Day-

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

Sakura and I never really talk in science (first period) or math (second period), but when it gets to Block class, it gets kind of weird, but today was sort of different.

-Science-

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura greeted innocently.

"Hey Sakura. Do I get another hint?" I asked without a thought. But instead of complaining she said…

"Don't I get one too though?"

"Fine. She's in this class."

"B-b-but you already said that!" she complained.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! I remembered!"

"You did?"

"UGH SYAORAN LI I WANT A HINT!"

"Ok ok Sakura _Kinomoto," _I said, emphasizing Kinomoto.

"No usey my lasty name!" she said in a baby voice, wacking my arm. "Me wanty hint!" she added, playfully attacking my arm.

"Ok ok… she has brown hair. And emerald eyes."

"Lotsy people gots brown hair! Lotsy peoples gots emeraldy eyes!"

"It's cute when you do that voice."

"NEOOOOOOOO IT ISN'T!" she yelled at me, attacking my arm even harder.

"Hehe, yeah it is. You just did it again."

"Neo- AHHH!!!"

"So do I get a hint now?"

"Neoo!"

"What? I gave you one!"

"Fine! But I can't think of anything."

"What? Rate-"

"Mr. Shee-aww-oh-rannn! Get to your seat!" the teacher boomed all of a sudden.

"Fine," I coughed as Sakura stuck her tongue out at me.

-And the next few days went on and on like that, until…-

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

Syaoran and I didn't really talk about that conversation last night…and I'm glad we didn't…

But anyway, the list was up! As in, the list of who was in who's group for the field trip

"Hey Tomoyo! Our field trip groups are up! Let's go check!" I screamed in her face.

"Really? Wait for me!" she shot up, following me.

We waited for the group of kids that always clump first before me checked. When they all left, we went scrolling our eyes up and down the list, until Tomoyo and I both shouted at the same time.

"We're in the same groups!" we both cheered. I looked back on the list to check of Syaoran was in my group, finding myself sigh because he wasn't.

"Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Hey Tomoyo. Hi Sakura," Syaoran greeted as he walked over to also check the list.

"Hi Syaoran. I saw you were in group 3," I replied.

"Oh, ok," he said disappointed. As he walked away, Tomoyo looked over to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I replied without looking at her. I was watching Syaoran walk away instead.

"Okay?" Tomoyo said with a skeptical look.

"Hey Tomoyo race you to our seats!" I cheered, trying to change the subject.

"Hey! Unfair! You started first!"

"I win!" I shouted. And then comes the innocent smile.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

Wow, she looks so happy when we're not in the same groups. I guess she doesn't care. But what do _I_ care? I'm just gonna get my mind off of it. She wont' care. Right?

"Hey Syaoran! So I guess you're in group 3?" Sakura greeted.

"Yeah, what about you?" I sighed, having to think about the field trip groups again.

"Oh, I'm in group 1…" she said. "Is something up?" she asked with worry.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Sureeeee?"

"Yes…"

"Super duper duper super sur-"

"Damn Sakura is it that fun to mess with me?" I joked around.

"Yeah! I just wanted to make sure you were ok, though," she claimed.

"Oh, thanks I guess," I said, turning my head to the other side. I heard a small giggle and I could imagine her innocent face lighten up. It was just something about her…

..::Sakura P.O.V::.

The bell rung out, echoing though the hallways, and alerting all the kids that well, it was lunch time! Yay!

"Hey Syaoran! Truth or dare?" I said to Syaoran, jumping up and down.

"Hyper much? I pick truth."

"You're no fun!"

"Fine, dare, since it's the only thing that'll make you happy."

"Aww you're so sweet!" I teased. This was one of my "drunk" moments, when I get all crazy. (a/n- Sakura isn't really drunk!) "You always make me happy though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, like when I dare you to go into the girl's bathroom!" I laughed as I pushed Syaoran towards the girls' bathroom.

"Hell no!" he said, startled.

"Syaorannnnnnnnnnnn," I pleaded with huge puppy eyes.

"No."

"Fine! Then don't talk to me ever again!" I pouted, stomping off. Yeah, I was exaggerating, but I wanted to see what Syaoran would do. But guess what he did? Nothing.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

Girls' bathroom? Inside? No way! It was lunch, so a lot of girls are gonna be in there Imagine the rumors! people will have when I step inside! –shudder-

So instead of steeping into the girls' bathroom, I said no to Sakura. I mean, what else could I do? Anyways, she ended up whining and stomping off, so there was no use trying to go into the girls' bathroom. Not that I would.

Anyways, she sounded pretty mad and sad when she marched off. Well it was kinda fake, but what did she want me to do? Follow her? I was about to but then people would start thinking I liked her since we hung out so much. Well people already think that, but I don't walk them to get any more ideas. So I decided to just stay behind. What do I care anyway? She's just a classmate…right?

Wrong.

--

Sunlight- Blah! So not my best… I just thought I'd put an update since I didn't for a while. So oh well, next one will be better.

Moonlight- Please review! Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight – I'm back! Yes, after all this time. Of course lots of things came up, but guess what? I've already kept my readers waiting too long. Maybe some of them don't even read my updates anymore o.o But oh well. Please enjoy (:

--

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

"Hey Eriol," I greeted my friend.

"What's up Syaoran? Hey, why aren't you hangin' with that girl right now? You been taking a lot of time for her lately," he replied with curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered.

"Whatever you say, I'ma go outside. You should go talk to her, she's alone right now," Eriol mentioned as he left. He pointed to Sakura before he went away. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the seat, looking down at her shoes. The rest of her friends were at the other side of the table, laughing and smiling without Sakura.

In those books you read, how the guy is a prince charming and the girl gets everything she wants? Yeah… not so easy to act out.

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

I feel so sad. There's nothing to be sad about, really. It's just that I'm always giving and giving. I'm always there for my friends, I'm always putting up with my family and friends. Don't get me wrong, okay? I don't hate my life and my life isn't the worst of the worst, but sometimes I don't get anything in return. Oh well, it's just me. It'd just be nice to get something to smile about. But I have to show everyone that I can be better than that, right? That stuff like this doesn't get to me, that it doesn't make me sad and alone, that it doesn't make me…

Cry.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

"Oh my god Sakura, are you all right?" I heard Tomoyo say. I turned around in alert. Everyone was rushing to crowd around Sakura. Wait… what the hell happened to Sakura?

"Sakura! Why are you crying?" I heard my cousin ask her in concern. Oh my god, Sakura's crying? Fuck, this is probably my fault…

Watching the scene, I saw everyone depart around Sakura. Oh my god, they were just going to leave her there? I turned back around to look like I wasn't aware of what was happening. All of a sudden I see Sakura coming out of the corner of my right eye. She was staring down at the ground and wiping her eyes. Okay yeah, this time I'm following her.

.::Sakura P.O.V::.

What's wrong with me? Crying at school like that, making all this attention get to me. Oh god. I'm going to just go into the library so I can be alone. As I sat down on the couch, I leaned over on the armrest. Someone tapped my shoulder. Oh my god, I said I wanted to be alone! Who could it be…

Oh, Syaoran.

.::Syaoran P.O.V::.

"Hey Sakura, you all right?" I asked Sakura with concern, gazing down into her emerald eyes.

"Y-yeah, I guess," she sniffed, drying her eyes again.

I walked over to the librarian's desk and swiped a tissue out of the tissue box. As I paced back to Sakura, I sat next to her and handed her the tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes.

Okay, nowww it's getting awkward. What should I do?

"Syaoran, I feel cold," Sakura said, still sniffing.

"Right now? But we're inside," I replied. Yes, a very lame reply.

"Yeah, but I just feel cold and start shivering when I'm sad," she stated with sadness.

"Okay…" I replied hesitantly, wrapping my arm around her. She leaned into me and we stayed like that for a while. Before she was about to get 5838062346 degrees from my embarrassment, the bell rang. I got up and helped her up from the couch. She looked a lot better than before. When she looked at me with her shiny eyes, I froze. She looked so innocent like that.

"Thanks Syaoran," she said.

"No problem…" I replied. We slowly walked our way back to Block class, keeping a very small distance from each other.


End file.
